Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-M)
Appearance Psylocke is a tall, purple haired woman with vibrant, electric violet eyes and clever, rouged lips. She is a lean, curvy woman, with a large bust and muscular arms and legs. As a fighter of the supernatural, Psylocke maintains her health and shape, working out constantly and building stamina and strength. Her skin is a fair blend of milk white and hazelnut and she has a few Asian qualities to her facial features - such as her eyes and her nose. Psylocke has small hands, big feet, and pointed, yet beautiful, face. History The Vulture Plague In the year 2076, a terrible plague struck Europe. This Plague attacked millions, earning the name the Vulture Plague due to its ability to cause people to eat one another out of disease and madness. There were few who were immune to this disease, and even then they did not survive the looting and murders and cannibalism that plagued the content. The disease was so potent that even the government couldn't find a cure nor quarantined solution to deal with it. Eventually, after becoming so widespread the Vulture Plague became airborne. People died left and right, and as the Red Death - as some called it - spread to Africa and slowly into Asia, many people began to immigrate across the oceans. However, nations such as the U.S. and the Australia closed their borders, not wanting to risk their own citizens' lives. Europe was struck with this terrible catastrophe and no one knew why. There was no one who could fight or cure the plague. And as the people began to morph more and more into mindless, demonic creatures, Judgement Day truly seemed to be upon the world... Until the Corps arrived. The Necromika Corps The Necromika Corps emerged four years after the initial outbreak of the Plague. They were a group of extremely sanitary, highly skilled combatants - some with meta human abilities even - who were immune to the disease and helped to smuggle people out of Europe. They were skilled at killing demons, as well as destroying contamination using a strange liquid known only as "Fang Blood". This Fang Blood, however, could only be extracted from the infected. It was so hard to get close to them, though. The Necromika Corps may have sounded good, but they were anything but. They were cruel torturers who were unmerciful and unforgiving. They searched not for a cure, but for an extinction method. This would all change, however, with the birth of Lady Death. Lady Death Far from the reach of the Protectors of the Realm lies a secret oasis of darkness and supernatural happenings. This realm, known as Anubai, is home to the patron of all dead things - Lady Death. Lady Death controls all of the dead. She controls when, how, and who dies in the universe. However...she did not plan the Vulture Plague. And so, confused as to how people could die without her say, Lady Death created a being of power, yet mortality, to investigate for her on Earth. Since she could not interfere directly, this "daughter" would be an embodiment of her power, albeit lessened. This embodiment was Elizabeth Braddock. Born in Darkness Elizabeth Braddock was "born" on a random day. She was born on a day in a month in a year that she doesn't remember. If you asked her what she DID remember, however, she would tell you that she was born as a 12 year old girl, in a dark alley, surrounded by blood and a pack of demons at her feet. This would become the life of the girl known as Psylocke. Psylocke became a hunter early in life. As the embodiment of Lady Death, she knew what her purpose was on Earth. The queen of the dead had hid nothing from her creation, and so Psylocke was constantly plagued by grief and the souls of the deceased around her. Though her powers were great and far, she was still young and weak. And it was because of this that the Necromika Corps preyed on her. Lady Death was furious, but she could not interfere with mortal affairs. And so she watched quietly from her oasis as Psylocke was taken in by the Corps and trained under their cruel, harsh regiment. But Braddock was made better for this. She became stronger, more ruthless, and even developed her telepathy and telekinesis even more. She became the ultimate tool of the Corps, and was their most valuable hunter for many years. Yet, Lady Death was not satisfied with Psylocke's work on Earth. The Plague had not been slowed by the time Psylocke reached 18 years of age. It had taken over Europe, Asia, and almost all of Africa by the time her birthday rolled around, and Lady Death still had no answers as to where the disease had originated from. The Caustics Around her 19th birthday, Psylocke was sent on a mission to The Caustics, the island that had once been known as Sicily. The island had been overrun by demons and virus corrosion, and Psylocke was meant to go clean it up. However, what no one told her was that an army of evil awaited her upon the island. Psylocke did not find disease. Instead, she found a cult of Plague worshiping killers who attacked her on sight. Psylocke fled from them, fleeing into a large building at the north end of the island and barricading it shut with her powers. Inside, she found that this compound was in fact, a laboratory. Sifting through stacks of papers and experiments, Psylocke discovered that the disease known as the Vulture Plague had been manufactured by the Necromika Corps. She learned that they were mutants who carried genes that allowed them to be immune to the disease. They had created this virus as a means to take over Europe, and eventually the world. Lady Death went wild with this new-found information. Angered and in need of revenge, she sentenced the Corps to death. Just as Psylocke prepared to leave, the cult of demon worshipers broke in. With newly discovered drive, Psylocke slew them one by one. Near-Death Experience Psylocke returned to the Corps and was immediately attacked. It was revealed that she was supposed to die on the island, but as that didn't happen, the Corps was going to have to take her down themselves. Psylocke fought a valiant battle, and in the end the Corps resorted to self-destructing their underground headquarters and burying Psylocke under a pile of rubble as they escaped. However, as the embodiment of death, Braddock would not go down so easily. Escaping the rubble, Psylocke fled to a nearby church where she prayed to Lady Death for answers. The Necromika Corps, in the meantime, had begun to slaughter countless citizens - whether they were infected or not. At first, she received no answer. However, upon her third speaking of Death's Praise, Lady Death appeared in an astral image before Psylocke. Psylocke realized what Lady Death was telling her and decided that she could ''defeat the Corps. Before she left, Lady Death gifted her with a powerful amuelt - a trinket that would go around her waist and give her the powers of a god for one moment in time, and that moment only. It had one use; but Psylocke would use it well. The Hunter of the Wicked When a soul becomes so corrupt that there is literally no sliver of light left in it, that soul turns into a Wicked. And so that was what became of the members of the Necromika Corps. So evil where they that their bodies transformed and they became demons themselves. So, Psylocke became the Hunter of the Wicked. Tracking them down one by one, Psylocke slew these demons, sending them to Lady Death until finally she came upon the leader of the Corps, the one who had trained her - Virgil. They fought a rigorous battle. Their fire and power destroyed buildings, uplifted streets, and though Psylocke tried to defend the people of the streets, many of them died. They battled across rooftops and lakes, until finally they came to a graveyard, where piles of bodies slaughtered by the Corps lay. Psylocke confronted Virgil, asking him to think about what he had done. He simply spat in her face and continued his advances. Seeing no other option, Psylocke activated the amulet Lady Death had given her. The crushed gem lay in her hand, and as it shined a bright red, she felt power surge through her veins; godly power. Her eyes shut tight, but when they opened, Psylocke discovered her eyes, hair and skin were white, while she became adorned in a godly, leather and gold armor. A powerful, living Scythe appeared in her hand, while a razor sharp sword with skulls upon its hilt appeared in the other. A cape of vulture feathers and red, bloody silk flew down her back. Psylocke had become the ''true ''embodiment of Lady Death. The battle commenced for hours upon hours, yet Virgil would not give up so easily. Exhausting all her resources, Psylocke eventually reverted back to her normal form. As Virgil lay over her tired body, threatening to kill her, Psylocke used her last trick and telepathically plunged one of her psionic blades into his body. Virgil burst into a bloody mess at her feet. However, the battle was not yet over. As Psylocke lay there breathing heavily, the ground began to shake beneath her feet. Demons, larger than anything she could imagine, sprang up beneath her. Yet she was so exhausted that she simply surrendered herself. Lady Death, however, decided that Psylocke's work on Earth was not yet done. She cast a spell on Psylocke, allowing her to take the form of Lady Death once more and defeat Virgil's army of demon spawn. Once the job was done, Psylocke returned to normal. However, the spell still remained. Psylocke could now transform into Lady Death, the Hunter of the Wicked, at will. Revival And thus, the legacy continued. As the Plague slowly dissipated along with the Necromika's presence and their magic, Europe returned to normal. But everything is never as normal as it seems. Something lurks beneath the graveyards of London that will require Psylocke to come out of hiding once more. Her expertise in demon hunting and her role as the patron of Death would soon be needed - needed for something much larger than Europe, and much larger than the Earth itself. Legacy Angels of the Night Inspired by Psylocke - even worshiping her as a goddess at some points - a group of individuals arose following the cleansing of Europe. Devoted to hunting the remains of the Plague and and ridding the world of demonic presence, this organization of all females wear similar clothing to Psylocke and many of them are natural born telepaths as well. Abilities '''Telekinesis: '''Ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength. Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before obtaining her alternate form. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. '''Force Fields' Telekinetic Weapons: '''Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy at will which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed. She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. As of late, Psylocke has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has been seen creating psi-bows and arrows. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. She has even been just using her raw psi-energy for energy blasts. She has also created a large ninety pound spiked flail. '''Tactile Telekinesis Telepathy: ''' She possesses mental powers to affect and manipulate the minds of other sentient beings. Psylocke can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. When she telepathically communicates with another person over a distance, that person often perceives her presence as a butterfly-like image bearing large eyes on its wings. '''Telepathic Tracking Psionic Shadow: '''She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. '''Psionic Knife: '''Described as "the focused totality of her psychic powers," by intensely channeling and focusing her psionic powers to her hands to create “psychic blades”, razor-sharp edges of pure mental energy which are said to be the ultimate physical manifestation of her powers which she plunges into the minds of her targets directly. She often uses them to disrupt the neurons of her foes by driving the glowing "blade" of mental energy into their skulls. It is able to kill. '''Mind Control Telepathic Illusions Telepathic Scanning Mental Paralysis Amnesia Psionic Blasts Psionic Immunity Astral Projection '''Lady Death Alternate Form: '''By citing Death's Praise, Psylocke takes on the form of a younger, more powerful Lady Death. This gives her temporary immortality, invulnerability, super speed, strength, and flight capabilities. In this form she can shadow travel, teleport, phase through solid objects, and even control darkness/shadows and become invisible. However, this form takes a massive tole on her energy reserves. Strength Levels Elizabeth possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. She can increase her strength by bolstering it with her telekinetic ability. She can swing a 90 pounds ball with one hand. Weaknesses The downside of her new powers is that the strength of her telepathic and telekinetic powers depend on how much she is using the other. Using two powers at once makes it hard for her to focus and lowers their level of power. For instance if she is using her telekinesis, her telepathy is limited to only reading and broadcasting thoughts and at the time, she is unable utilize her other telepathic skills. Trivia * Psylocke's name was given to her by the Corps Gallery Category:Earth-M